Heavenly Angel
by MeikoChan
Summary: Haruka/Michiru fanfic... Haruka meets an accident and Michiru hears about it. Some conspiracy going on... whats it all about? Read and find out ^_^ tell me what you think about it
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note*  
I hope you enjoy reading this story just as  
much as I had writing it! Story still in the  
progress of completion...  
I do not own Sailor Moon characters, including  
Haruka and Michiru.  
^-^ Arrigatou...  
  
  
Heavenly Angel Part 1  
by Meiko-chan  
--------------  
  
The bow of the violin played gently between the slender   
fingers as the soft tune flowed around Michiru's body, taking   
her form and smoothing over her soft skin like velvet petals on   
a rose. She closed her eyes calmly against the music, playing the   
love song that she and Haruka shared. Remembering back to the   
time when she and Haruka first met, she had just noticed her out   
of the corner of her eyes. Old memories started to flood back to   
her mind as she started to play the soft song into a more vigorous   
and fast paced solo.  
  
  
Flashes of bright white light passed by in an instant. Headlights   
beaming down on the road could be seen rushing by. Haruka let   
the car fly down the highway in great speed, feeling the adrenaline   
rush through her body. They were after her. She pushed down hard   
on the gas pedal, racing down the lane at over 200 miles/hour.   
There was a sudden rush of panic rising through her spine as she   
looked back into the rear view mirror. She could see the dark black   
car fast approaching hers. She took a quick swerve towards the rail   
that ran along the road of the highway.   
  
  
The strumming of the violin grew quicker and quicker as her pace   
grew to its highest peak. Michiru's bow flew across the strings,   
playing wild music as she constantly continued to play the rapid   
speed of the song.   
  
  
The car skid across the road as it smashed into the rail that trailed   
along the roadside. Haruka suddenly was brought forward into   
the wheel of the car, and dove right through the front of the car.   
The glass shattered as her body was brought forward through the   
broken window, glass piercing into her body, as she felt suddenly   
dizzy.  
"Why is this happening to me..." she thought to herself, "Michiru...   
where are you..."  
A trail of blood ran from her forehead down to her chin as she took   
in one last breath before she passed away.  
  
  
Michiru, on the verge of exploding her violin any minute suddenly   
stopped, taking in a deep breath. She opened her eyes widely and   
looked around the room as if she heard a silent scream call out to her.   
Her heart started to beat fast as she felt something having gone wrong.   
A piece of her heart had suddenly torn apart from within, leaving an   
open wound to the tender cold air. Her heart ached, and her mind was   
swarming with terrible memories of the past.   
  
  
The night became dark, as the black car slowed down and pulled over   
to the side of the road. A figure stepped out from the passenger   
seat and slowly moved its way over to the crashed vehicle. Rain   
started to pour down from the heavens as Haruka's body lay on the   
hood of the car, blood smeared across the broken bits of glass and   
spreading out to spill out off the side of the car. The man inspected   
the body to see if it was still alive, checking to see if there was a   
pulse. From the drivers seat of the car came a woman, dressed in a   
business like fashion all in black as she slowly made her way over to   
her partner. She looked up at her partner's sober face and noticed a   
glint of success in his eyes. He turned to look at her, releasing   
Haruka's wrist as a smile creased from cheek to cheek.   
"He's dead..." he said. The woman nodded her head, her dark blue   
eyes darting over to take a glance at the torn body halfway through   
the broken window. She swiftly made a turn and started to head towards   
the black car that was parked only near by. The male figure followed   
behind and took his place in the drivers seat, as the woman took her   
seat in the passenger seat, pulling the seat belt over her waist and   
buckling in.   
"Rui-kun..." the woman asked the male known at Rui as she locked the   
buckle in place.   
"Where to, Keiyra-san?" He looked over to Keiyra as she settled down   
in her seat.  
"Let's go back to headquarters."  
  
  
Michiru tried to sleep in the dark night, but something had awoken her.   
There was something that had called out her name which was haunting her   
ever since she finished playing her violin. She tried to focus on   
keeping her mind clear of past memories, but they would just not go   
away. She stood up from her bed and headed towards the kitchen to get   
a glass of cold milk to keep her awake for a while, when the phone rang.   
*Bring Bring!*  
Glancing over at the digital numbers on the stove, which displayed   
2:30 AM, she started to wonder who the phone call could be from.   
She slowly reached over to the phone and picked it up, leaning her   
ear against it."Hello?" There was a soft breathing on the other side   
of the line. Michiru started to wonder if it was some prank call in   
the middle of the night.   
"Hello... is this Kaioh Michiru?" asked a soft voice, sounding a   
little bit nervous.  
"Yes it is... who is this?" wondering worriedly... her hands starting   
to shake a bit from the tension and worriedness...  
"Michiru, thank goodness I got a hold of you... something happened to   
Haruka."  
Her eyes widened in horror, curiousity and pain overriding her as she   
was told of the accident that had happened. She ran out of the house,   
heading towards the hospital in search of Haruka's body. The car   
swerved down the road from left to right, thoughts rushing through   
her head, thinking that it was not possible for Haruka to have died   
just like that, without a word of her existance of where she was leaving   
to. She remembered that night, when Haruka stood out by her front door,   
looking down at her shoes as the rain poured down heavily. Her hair shone   
brightly with the droplets of water glistening in the gentle glow   
escaping from the house. Michiru's face was swelled up with tears as   
Haruka had spoken her last words to her... "I can't love you anymore... "   
as she turned away once more, without looking back and driving away   
just as fast as she would drive her car down the race track.   
The wind was terrible and she could feel an auspicious presence lingering   
in the air.   
"Haruka..." she had tried to stop her just before she left, but Haruka   
did not acknowledge her. Michiru felt tears fill up her eyes as she had   
gone into her room, pulling out her violin case and opening it, grasping   
the bow in her hand tightly before she started to play a sad tune of   
music to let out her emotions, turning fast in aggression as she was   
becoming more and more upset. There must have been a reason to why   
Haruka had told her that she could not love her anymore... there must   
have been a reason to her decision...She pulled into the parking lot   
of the hospital and went up to the check in desk, in panic and in fright   
as tears started to flood her reddened face.  
"Which room will I be able to find Tenoh Haruka?" asking the nurse,   
knowing that Haruka must be alright, that nothing serious had happened   
to her and would be in the hospital room alright and just her normal   
self, looking sadly up at Michiru when she would walk into her room   
and pittying her over her worriedness.  
"Ma'am, may I know your name and how you are related to Tenoh-san?"   
looking up at the beautiful blue haired woman with her own blue eyes,   
Michiru able to see some jealousy arising within the nurses eyes.  
"My name is Kaioh Michiru, and I am her... erm his girlfriend..."   
nervously speaking, really worried about her Haruka's condition that   
she must be in."I am sorry Michiru-chan..." sighing softly, the look   
of remorse overpowering the woman's features before Michiru was able   
to figure out what she was going to say.   
"I must report to you that Tenoh-san is... is... in the morgue..." she   
spoke out into the air, without a clue as to what was happening around   
her as well. It was clear to Michiru that this woman had a crush on   
Haruka, as a race car driver, and wanted to be with "him" just as much   
as any other girl... and it was obvious to her that she was also upset   
at the place that Haruka was placed in...   
the morgue... the most horrid place to find a person, unclaimed   
and unidentified.  
As Michiru walked down the hallways of the hospital, the smell  
of old rubber came into her nostrils as she whinced a bit at the  
stench, trying to rid of the smell pouring over the whole of the   
hospital. She saw old people, young children all wandering the halls,  
most of them in wheel chairs as well being taken somewhere where she  
did not even know about. As she approached the morgue, a doctor stood  
outside holding a clipboard and some papers in his hands, looking them  
over just before turning around to walk the other way from where Michiru  
was coming from.   
"Doctor!" she called out as she approached the room door, the doctor  
turning his head around to give her a warm welcoming smile.  
"Well hello there..." grinning slightly as he saw the beautiful water  
senshi stop infront of him, breathless and unable to speak. Michiru was  
at a loss of words before she was able to meet the doctors gaze and try  
to smile, but it disappeared just as quickly before she felt that   
something was terribly wrong. The doctor watched her for a moment before  
asking her a question.  
"Is there something wrong, ma'am?" concerned for her as she tried to find  
her voice and words to speak.  
"Is... Tenoh Haruka submitted here...?" asking as she gulped back the   
fear the rose to her throat. The doctor looked down at his papers and  
then looked back up at the girl.  
"Would you mind following me?" asking her as he opened the morgue door  
and entered, as Michiru followed in behind him as he has said. She looked  
around, seeing nothing but large cabinets and a bluish grey light fill  
the whole of the room. There was a table in the center of this room as she  
approached into the room, noticing that the doctor set down his papers and  
clip board down on the table next to the larger one, pulling on some latex  
gloves before holding the sheet over the supposedly dead body. Michiru   
came up to the table slowly and steadily, not ready or prepared to take  
a look at the sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
"Ma'am, this is Tenoh-Haruka..." lifting up the cover of the body, only   
revealing the face, as she took in a deep gasp. Her hand flew up to her  
mouth as her eyes started to fill up with salt water tears. She shook her  
head, unable to understand what must have happened.  
"Ma'am, Tenoh-Haruka was known for his race car driving, am I right?" she   
nodded her head in silence, still in shock at what was happening.  
"Tenoh-san, from what we believe, was speeding down the road and hit the  
highway rails... this accident could not have been prevented because of  
the rain on top of that. I am so sorry..." he placed the blanket over the  
face of the body of Haruka and removed the gloves, trashing them and walking  
out of the room with his papers and clipboard. Michiru stood there in shock,  
looking down at the dead body of Haruka. It couldn't have happened. It was  
her fault that Haruka had to leave the house and saying that she did not   
love her anymore. She started to wheep terribly, falling down on the ground  
holding her face in her hands as she filled her lap with her tears of sorrow.  
There was nothing else left to do, no other way of bringing her back to life  
but to wait till the day she would die herself. Michiru looked around hoping  
to find a knife or a utensil to kill herself, desperetly looking for one and   
finding it on the table next to Haruka. She placed her hands on the knife,  
about to grasp it when something stopped her. Her eyes widened as she saw an  
invisible hand reach over her own hand, tightening the grip ever so slightly.  
Michiru looked up to see who the person was when she saw it was Haruka.  
"No... Haruka, it can't be you..." her eyes whelling up more with tears as  
she let go of the knife and fell to the ground, wheeping on the cold tiled  
floor of the morgue.  
"Michiru... why are you so sad?" Michiru looked up and looked into Haruka's  
eyes. She then realized that this must be some sort of an optical illusion.  
She glanced over at the table where her body lay, which was still there.   
"Michiru, do not be afraid... it is me but not in my body..." she gasped.  
Haruka had beautiful white wings flowing out from behind her, wrapping her  
body about as soft silky feathers floated around. Haruka had become an angel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heavenly Angel Part 2  
by Meiko-chan  
--------------  
  
Heading down to their office room, leading the way towards their   
headquarters Keiyra walked in silence, hoping that all days events   
would just disappear in a second. An eerie silence fell upon both Rui  
and Keiyra as they entered into the office, small yet large enough to   
fit the both of them comfortably.   
Keiyra walked over to her desk, picking up a clipboard   
with papers sticking up and sticky-notes all over the bulletin board. The  
desk at which she sat down at had papers and picture frames all in a row,   
as she glanced over to one of the photo frames that contained an image of a  
small young blonde girl and a woman with black hair. Keiyra sat down and   
dropped the clipboard back onto the desk, looking up at Rui as he hovered   
over her shoulders.   
"What is it now, Rui?" He stared into her eyes with his silvered eyes,   
glaring into her dark blue eyes for a moment before he leaned his head   
over to hers, settling his lips onto her lips before he removed them.   
Keiyra stared up at him in shock as he walked over towards the office door,   
creaking it open ever so silently.   
"Rui..." placing her hand up to her mouth to cover up anything that might  
be visible. For all the time that Keiyra knew Rui, he had always been   
solemn and silent in everything. He never complained and never said a word  
to disagree with her. Ever since they were young and carefree, she had   
met him and he had changed her world. She thought differently about the  
relationships that all people had, but there was still an emptiness that  
Keiyra felt in her heart. The feeling of an incompleteness that haunted  
her for almost the whole of her life that she had lived through till now.  
Keiyra and Rui were both living in an orphanage when they were young,  
having no parents to watch over them and having no love given to either of  
them, only being able to support one another with what they had to give each  
other.   
She watched as Rui left the room of the office, silently not to return  
for a long while.   
  
Michiru stepped out of the morgue, slightly whitened and slightly still under  
shock of what had happened. Haruka had died and was now her gaurdian angel.   
She turned to look over at the ghostly figure of Haruka, that was hovering   
over towards her side and carefully taking her hand not wanting to let go.  
Her white wings glistened beads of sweat as a soft feather rested upon  
Michiru's shoulder. She scanned around the hallways of the hospital, not sure  
what to do and where to go. She decided that going home was the best thing to   
do for the time being.   
At her car, as Michiru tried to open up the lock on the door, which wasn't   
giving her any credit for trying, Haruka angel's wings wrapped around Michiru,  
as if to show mercy to her. Michi looked up into her paled blue eyes, a slight  
feeling of saddness shown through the angel's eyes. Michiru raised up a hand  
towards her cheek, placing her thumb gently as she caressed just below her eyes.  
It seemed too real, too real to be true. An angel that could hold her, that  
could have feelings, this must be Haruka... but in what sort of form?  
"... ruka..." she whispered just below her breath, gasping silently as the  
figure shifted slightly, still grasping onto Michiru with all her love.  
"Michi... " the angel spoke out to her. Michiru's eyes whelled up with tears  
as she leaned her head against her chest, letting the tears flow down and hit  
the soft ground that her car was parked upon. Memories rose to its surface  
once more just as it had while she was playing her violin. She could not bear  
the thought of when Haruka had only told her many hours back that she could not  
love her anymore. There seemed to be something wrong. Now was the chance to  
ask her what was wrong.  
"... is anything wrong...? Why did you tell me that..." Haruka placed a glowing  
hand upon her lips, hushing her silent as she craddled her in her arms.  
"Michi, I know it was a difficult decision, but I had to say that because..."  
Suddenly, the sound of a car barged into the silence as they turned at the same  
time to look over to see the dark black car heading towards them.  
"Noo..." Haruka gasped as she looked back at Michiru, who was trying desperately  
to open up the car door and start it up to move it out of the way of the dark  
car. The lock on the door would not budge, as Haruka swiftly grabbed Michiru into  
her arms and held her tightly, spreading out her white wings revealing the many  
feathers clinging onto the skeleton. Her wings were brought down in a blink of  
an eye, as both of them lifted up into the air. The car below ran straight into  
Michiru's car within a couple of seconds time, as they clung in the air for a brief  
moment.  
The car swerved and swayed back as it pushed against Michi's car, crushing it  
into bits and pieces before both cars hit a tree, giving off steam and heat. A small  
flame lit up on the engines of both cars, as Haruka lifted Michiru up into the sky  
higher just before an explosion took place. Michiru closed her eyes tightly against  
the baring glass pieces that flew up, Haruka always protecting her in her arms  
and wings till the fire settled down and a whole crowd of people ran out of the  
hospital, a firefighter desperetely trying to wash away anything that might try  
to harm the people around the safe area of the hospital. Haruka had taken Michiru  
yet even higher, grasping onto her waist firmly as they drifted in the sky   
aimlessly, just floating away from all the fears and mysteries that were left upon  
the earth with no answers to all the questions.   
The white wings were brought down as two pairs of feet landed on the roof of the  
hospital, Haruka looking deeply into Michiru's eyes with a tenderness rising up  
into her heart.  
"Michiru..." She put a hand up, to shush her as she wrapped her arms around her   
shoulders.   
"Its enough now, Ruka... you can tell me everything later... right now I want to stay  
within your arms for the night..." as she dreamily went to sleep. Haruka, undecided  
and unsure of where to take the gently sleeping Michiru layed her head down on her lap  
as she sat down against the edge, her wings floating in the air as the breeze picked  
up the feathers floating down from the roof of the building.  
  
Down below in the black car, just before the cars crashed, a dark figure jumped out  
as the two cars hit into one another, sending them both flying into the tree on the  
field. The figure stood up, brushing away any dirt on the pants as he turned around  
to look up into the sky where Michiru was floating, amazed at the ability that  
this young woman possessed. Rui stared at her for several seconds as she floated up  
even higher just before the cars exploded, running away from the scene of the crime  
before he was caught in action. He stared into the dark flames dancing around the  
water as the firefighters poured out a hose of water at a time. The glows of the   
fire reflected off of his face, as a grin smeared across cheeks. He turned around  
and started to walk away back towards the hospital, where the body of Haruka lay  
in its tomb in the morgue. 


	3. Chapter 3

Heavenly Angel Part 3  
by Meiko-chan  
--------------  
  
In the midst of the night, the flames of the cars died down as Haruka opened  
her eyes and looked down upon the sleeping Michiru. Brushing her fingers   
through Michiru's oceanic blue green hair, she sighed wishing that she was   
alive and back again with Michiru, living a real life rather than this dead   
one, having laughs with her and enjoying life out on the open as people would   
watch her. Thinking back to when she was living and why she had to tell   
Michiru that she could not love her anymore, for her own safety, she sighed.   
Slowly Michiru started to stir in her sleep, the sun rising in the distance   
over the horizon making the sky colours turn a pinkish orange shade, Haruka   
smiled. Removing her fingers from Michiru's hair, she lifted her up as her   
eyes opened, a blue colour bright as the ocean, shining and sparkling back   
into Haruka's eyes. Placing unsteady hands on the ground as she sat up,   
Michiru looked back at Haruka and gave her a weary smile yawning widely as she   
placed her hand over her mouth.   
Haruka smirked silently, looking over the roof of the hospital and trying to   
locate the house in which Michiru was living in.   
"Haruka..." she spoke in a soft melodic voice to the angel, blinking in   
curiousity. The angel looked back at her with a warm welcoming smile.  
"I've been thinking, its cold out here, why don't I take you home and then I   
can talk to you in privacy?"  
Michiru blinked several times more before she smiled widely, bobbing her head   
up and down.  
"Yes, you must tell me everything. Its been a long while since I last got to   
talk to you properly sitting down face to face... ever since last night..." she   
took in a deep breath trying to hold back her tears as she was reminded of the   
horrid incident from the night before.  
"There there Michi... it'll all be alright. Come on, now I'll take you home" she   
stood up and stretched, her wings spreading out wide and sparkling with beads   
of pearls as she scooped up Michiru into her arms, taking flight into the air,   
high into the clouds as they soared through the wind. With a wide smile,   
Michiru closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck as she felt   
the cool breeze blow against her face, the feeling of being airborne was so   
wonderful, feeling no ground beneath her feet. It was a relief for the moment   
before they happened to land on soft ground in front of her home. Michiru   
opened her eyes and looked at the tall handsome house, which was only a   
townhouse in the neighbourhood but still a fair enough size to be considered a   
house. Standing on her feet, she reached into her pocket walking towards the   
door, taking out the house keys and opened the door inside. Before them was a   
lovely painting that Michiru had, herself, painted and framed and placed on   
the big empty wall that showed just after opening the door entrance into the   
house. She smiled slightly, happy to be home again. Taking off her charred   
shoes that had caught slightly on fire from the explosion, which was below her   
feet. Throwing off her sweater jacket, she walked into the kitchen that was   
right through the hallway and the first room when you walked through the hall,   
seeing the bright light pour in through the large glass sliding door from the   
back of the kitchen, which led onto a balcony. Turning to the left after   
having walked through the kitchen, was the family room, which contained the   
television and the sofa. She sat down on the couch and relaxed, sighing deeply   
just before Haruka-angel had entered the room herself, gliding over towards   
her and taking a seat next to Michiru, smiling as she caressed her cheek with   
one hand. Michiru closed her eyes leaning in towards her palm just before she   
removed the hand from there and looked at her in a more serious manner.   
Wondering what was the matter with Haruka, she spoke up.  
"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Haruka?" she asked in a   
polite and gentle tone.  
"Michiru... I don't want to upset you over this whole situation. That accident   
that happened last night... well... it wasn't your fault, it was partly my own   
fault as well."  
"And how can you say that Ruka? You know that things like these always will   
happen in life..." Haruka cut Michiru off, as she was pleading to her.  
"No, I made a very wrong decision. I was scared Michiru..." She looked into her   
eyes full of sadness and sorrow.  
"Oh Haruka... how can you make a wrong decision? There is nothing to be scared   
of when you make a mistake like this." Michiru closed her eyes tightly and   
shook her head in hope that she was making sense to Haruka. Haruka looked at   
her completely astounded, knowing that she was not understanding her.  
"Listen Michi... I did not want you to get hurt in any way so I had made my   
decision of leaving you. I don't want anything to happen to you, you know that   
I love you very dearly and that I will do anything myself just to keep you   
alive..." looking down at her nearly transparent hands, sighing, "which I have   
managed to keep my promise..." Michiru looked at her with tears streaking down   
her face as she hugged her tightly, knowing that what ever decision Haruka had   
made was the right one, but only hoping that she had only survived and not   
died. Looking down at the young woman, Haruka sighed as she wrapped her own   
arms around the water senshi, hugging her just as tight.   
"Michiru... I am so sorry that my career has failed me miserably..." As quick as   
she had hugged her, Michiru looked up at the air senshi, with a questioning   
look spreading on her face.  
"How is that Haruka? You have been wonderful in all the time that you raced   
against anyone, how can it have failed you?" Thinking for a moment, trying to   
recollect her past, she shook her head violently.  
"Its not an easy thing for me to tell you, let me say at the least."  
"How can it not be easy? Speak to me, Haruka, you cannot keep anything hidden   
from me any longer. I want to know what happened back there, and how you were   
killed, truthfully, you must know the truth!" Shaking her shoulders to get   
Haruka to speak to her. Haruka looked back at her, fear and anger slowly   
rising up in her eyes.   
"Then let me tell you for once Michiru... its not going to be easy listening to   
this story..."  
  
~~In the past...~~  
  
A young girl about the age of 8 ran through a lovely field of flowers and   
butterflies, a wide smile on her face as her long blonde hair flew behind her.   
Her flowing dress blew back against the breeze as she tried to catch up to a   
young girl about the age of 10 also wearing a flowery dress trying to catch   
butterflies in the air with a net, her short black hair whipping back against   
the wind. The young girl suddenly seized the elder girl suddenly, grabbing her   
dress as both of them tumbled to the ground. The net fell to the ground, as   
the elder girl turned to look at the blonde, a wide smile spread on her face.   
Lying back in the grass in the field, they started to giggle hysterically.  
"Sis... I wonder what it would be like to fly like those butterflies." The elder   
girl asked the younger one, looking up into the blue sky with white clouds,   
picking out different shapes that formed.  
"I only wonder how it would be like to run as fast as the wind." Grinning as   
she felt the cold breeze lift up her skirt end. Sitting up, the young girl   
held down the dress frowning slightly.  
"If only I were to wear pants like our father, then maybe I would be able to.   
I wouldn't possibly be able to run in a dress like this." The elder girl sat   
up, astonished at hearing her sister say that.  
"Oh and why is that? You know you will have to be very lady like if I say so   
myself... mother would not like the idea of you wanting to wear men's clothing."   
The young girl sighed and stood up, grabbing her blonde hair back and tying it   
back with a ribbon that hung loose from her waist. Letting her hair fall   
against her back, she looked down at her older sister and smiled.  
"I wouldn't mind cutting down my hair a short length like yours either."   
Giggling as she looked over in the distance, seeing a female figure run up   
towards them. It was a young woman in her early 20's with her hair tied up in   
a bun as she approached the young girls.  
"Young girls, what are you doing out here this far?" She panted, as the elder   
girl with black hair stood up from her ground and brushed off any grass stem   
that had stuck itself to her dress.  
"We were just out catching butterflies..." she looked up at the woman curiously.   
The woman looked back at the two girls sadly.  
"I am so sorry for you girls to hear... but while your parents were away on   
their trip..." a tear ran up to her eyes as she wiped them away quickly, "they   
met an accident, and I am afraid to tell you that... but... but..." the two girls   
understood right away and started to weep upon one another's shoulders.  
  
~~...~~  
  
"I had not known such sorrow in my whole life, finding out that my parents had   
died..." Haruka spoke softly to Michiru, as a tear welled up in her eyes once   
more, this time unable to stop them from coming.  
"I am so sorry to hear that Haruka..." she spoke, wiping them away but unable to   
stop them from flooding her face, "but I did not know that you had a sister..."   
Haruka looked back at Michiru and nodded her head.  
"Sadly, yes I had an older sister, but I don't know where she is today. We had   
been separated after our parent's death." Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes   
curiously as she finished wiping the tears away.  
"Might I ask what you sister's name was? Maybe we might be able to find her,   
or I might even know her personally... but without knowing..." Haruka looked back   
at Michiru silently and just below a whisper, she spoke the name barely heard   
by Michiru herself.  
"Keiyra..."  
  
  
---------------  
  
Ooooh... I was able to quickly whip this chapter and figure out a good plot line  
for where this story was going. I was having trouble of where else to take this  
story in, but I found a direction for it... though I won't spoil it for anyone  
until it is written out and posted. Please leave me a review of what you think  
about it, I am not entirely sure of how satisfied the Hamena readers are, and  
would really like an overview of what you think of my story so far.  
  
Arrigatou... ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Heavenly Angel Part 4  
by Meiko-chan  
--------------  
  
As the day went by, Rui had spent the whole night in the hospital trying to   
find Haruka's body, for he was in desperate need to find it immediately. He   
rushed past the people walking through the hallways, trying to find his way   
to the reception, handing the woman an ID that had his name written upon it.   
The woman at the reception looked down at the ID and shook her head, handing   
it back.  
"Look, I am sorry Rui-sama, but I can't just let you in, not unless you tell   
me what relationship you have with Tenoh-san..." just then, Rui grabbed the   
card back from the woman and gave her an evil glare.  
"Look, that 'man' may have stolen many trophies from me, but its not like I   
will win without a case that Tenoh-san was a bad driver, causing 'him' to   
have lost the game of life!" As he made a quick turn, the woman stopped him   
immediately. Rui turned to look back at the woman and gave her a ferocious   
look, his eyes flaming with rage and anger.  
"What is it that you want now, woman?" He yelled, but a nurse passing by   
hushed him, so that the sleeping patients would not be disturbed. He toned   
down his voice, but spoke above a whisper as he leaned over the counter and   
looked into the woman's eyes.  
"Just let me go get that body, and I will be glad that I had made your life a   
lot easier..." as she sighed, she nodded her head and gave him a pass allowing   
him to enter into the morgue.  
"But sir, I must warn you that you won't find the body there." As he started   
to walk away with the pass towards the morgue, he turned to look at her from   
the distance.  
"And what do you mean by that?" he asked looking puzzled. The woman nodded   
her head as she spoke out the truth from her lips.  
"Last night, the body was taken away just as the doctor had checked up on it,   
sending it off..." He glared at her more violently, unable to control his   
anger.  
"What do you mean, his body was taken??? It couldn't have!" He ran towards   
the direction where the morgue was. She sighed as she leaned back in her   
chair behind the desk, as she received a phone call. She answered it,   
relieved that the man had gone off without disturbing her any further.   
"Hello, this is reception, how may I help you?" She asked in the phone. There   
was a silent breath heard on the other line as a soft voice of a woman spoke.  
"Yes, have you seen a man come by? I am afraid that he had left me..." The   
woman looked over the counter in shock, wondering if this woman was asking   
for that man who was rushing off to the morgue. Not having caught his name,   
she nodded her head to herself.  
"May I get your name? I may be able to get him to the phone if he knows you."   
There was a silent pause as the woman on the other line gave her name.  
"My name is Keiyra..."  
  
After a moment as the woman had hung up the phone, she gave in a PA through   
the hospital for a man who knew a woman by the name of Keiyra and to come to   
the reception desk immediately to answer the call. Rui, upon hearing it   
stopped in his tracks just as he neared the morgue.  
"You seem to know where ever I am..." he spoke into the phone as he returned to   
the reception desk.  
"Yes, I do... but what are you doing there in the hospital? The doctor had   
given a special order to the church to give Tenoh-san a proper funeral just   
after he made sure that the body was truly his. They could not do the full   
body check up you know..."  
"But wouldn't they know that Tenoh Haruka is really a..." Keiyra stopped Rui   
from speaking any more.  
"Just because she was my sister didn't mean she had to go on creating a false   
ID and enter the races. She was always a thread away from you, and you should   
have been named the rightful winner. She would be disqualified and all her   
trophies that were to be yours WILL be yours if we get to that body on time.   
But I know its not there..." Rui's eyes widened up as he heard what she spoke.  
"Then you know where the body is..." She nodded her head on the other line and   
spoke sarcastically.  
"I had called in the hospital to find out just after you had left, to find   
out where they had planned to take the body so that we may pay respects. You   
know, a sister should do that. Now stop stalling for time and get back here.   
You've caused enough trouble there for the night already..." Shaking her head,   
as she watched the news on TV while speaking to him.  
"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone at the reception and headed out of the   
hospital, trying to catch a bus or something to take him over to their   
headquarters.  
  
Upon hearing the name that Haruka had told her, Michiru placed her hand up to   
her mouth in shock.  
"You mean that she is..." Haruka nodded her head.  
"Yeah, she's the agent of that guy who is always in second place from me. For   
some reason, I believe there is some sort of plan they have. They might want   
to reveal my identity so that guy, Rui his name is, can get my trophies."   
Michiru shook her head in shock, still unable to understand how it could be.  
"You should have told me much earlier... but what about that incident that   
happened last night?" Haruka looked at her with much sadness.  
"To tell the truth, that must have been Rui who wanted to kill you because   
you are the only other person who knows my true identity, besides my sister,   
and they figured that if they took this case up into court, then they might   
fail because you would deny for me..." Michiru started to panic slightly,   
wondering what would happen if they actually did get their hands on her body.  
"But we must get your body if they are after it... I mean they would want to   
use it as proof." Haruka nodded her head and stood up, her large wings folded   
behind her.  
"I know where my body is being taken. But I need your help as well, Michiru..."   
The angel placed her hands onto Michiru's shoulders and looked into her eyes,   
a slight sadness overcame her as she took in the woman's beauty.  
"Michiru... you must not give up on me, you must survive and not let those   
people tear you down. I know I won't be able to help you all the way, but   
it's the best that I can do for you." She nodded her head and stood up from   
the sofa, heading towards the door, grabbing a new pair of shoes and quickly   
wearing them. Haruka watched her silently from within the hallway as a small   
smile formed around her lips. She opened her mouth to speak to Michiru as she   
quickly turned to look at her, wearing her sweater coat.  
"Michiru... I know it's a lot of trouble for you to try and get my body back,   
but I am so sorry for having left you. It might have saved you, but I was   
wrong..." Michiru walked up to the angel and shook her head, placing a gentle   
hand upon her cheek smiling.  
"No Haruka, its no trouble at all. I live because of you, otherwise I would   
not live without a reason. It's all because of you." Haruka smiled and slowly   
leaned over towards the woman, smiling as she closed her eyes and kissed her   
lips tenderly. Michiru, surprised that her lips felt cold and yet so gentle   
and warm, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck. Pulling away   
slowly from the woman, she looked down at her and smiled more widely.  
"So why not go look for that body eh?" Michiru nodded her head as she headed   
towards the door, opening it and looking back at Haruka.  
"Where is it at? It would be hard to locate it if I didn't know..." starting to   
giggle slightly. Haruka floated over to her and smiled, placing a hand on her   
shoulder, looking out onto the street that Michiru lived on, noting the small   
children running up and down the street playing street hockey, laughing and   
having fun as over looking parents watched them play their game. Looking back   
down at Michiru, she smiled feeling the warmth of the sun pour down upon them  
through the creaked open door.   
"It must be at St. Hilary's church..."  
  
  
---------------  
  
It's getting there, and just enjoying it a bit as I write. Not getting time to  
write the story though, and squeezing in the time so that I am able to get  
something done... hope you enjoy it so far. It kind of reminds me of this one  
movie I had watched on TV last year, of this ghost who wanted his sister,  
or son or someone... can't quite remember... who wanted them to get their  
body back... strange eh? Never thought about it until I was writing this   
Part... @_@ 


	5. Chapter 5

Heavenly Angel Part 5  
by Meiko-chan  
--------------  
  
On the silent street, Rui and Keiyra drove towards St. Hilary's Church to   
retrieve the body that was to be revealed to the public as needed. The   
truth must be known to everyone, that once and for all Haruka was a female   
and not a male. Keiyra smirked as a smile formed on her lips.  
"You know, Rui, you were an idiot to have done such a stupid stunt like   
that one you pulled off last night. Why was that?" She glanced towards Rui   
as he stared straight down the street, driving cautiously yet hurrying to   
get to the funeral that was being held that afternoon.  
"I wanted to kill that girl that knew your sister Haruka... she's the only   
other person who knows that she is a female and that she is physically   
'involved' with her most likely." Keiyra frowned as she slapped his   
shoulder hard. Rui winced a bit at the pain that she gave him, yet he   
ignored it, continuing to drive straight ahead, stopping at the red light.   
He turned to look at Keiyra and grinned.  
"Well, for your information, she is my younger sister and I would most not   
want it for her to be involved in such a relationship." Rui laughed, and   
Keiyra became suspicious of him.   
"Why do you laugh in this matter, Mister Rui-sama?" He looked at her and   
shook his head, still laughing and yet keeping an eye out on the traffic   
light.  
"Its funny, because its something that is happening these days. So what if   
I'm not gay, aren't you glad?" Keiyra blushed a bit as she turned to look   
out of the window.   
"Well, I am just upset about our past, that's all." Rui placed a hand upon   
her shoulder as he began to drive through the green light that it became.  
"Tell me about it... we all have those kinds of pasts..."  
  
~~In the past...~~  
  
As the weeks went by, the small blonde girl sat in her room locked up, not   
wanting to leave without seeing her parents again. Keiyra knocked hard on   
her door, her dark hair shaking as she pounded harder to get her to leave   
her suffocating room.  
"Haruka! You get out of there RIGHT now or else I'm going to have to call   
Na-na to break open this door to get you out." Haruka sobbed inside and   
yelled back out at her.  
"I'm NOT LEAVING!" Keiyra frowned and shrugged her shoulders as she left,   
her small flower dress flowing behind her as she went down the stairs.   
"Suit yourself, but you won't get dinner tonight. It's your favourite dish   
too." The voice faded as Haruka inside stood up and creaked open the door   
slightly just to see the top of her sister's head. She closed the door and   
went back to where she was sitting on top of the bed.   
"I don't care what happens to me, I just want to find out why mama and   
papa had to die and that race car driver didn't..." She took out the   
articles from magazines and newspaper columns that were written about the   
incident. Haruka looked at one with an image of a crushed up car, and it   
brought tears to her eyes as she folded up the article and placed it into   
a wooden box.  
"I'm going to show them, I'll find out who that race car driver was and   
get him arrested for having done such a thing." She looked down at a   
picture of a man who looked in his late 20's, but was not even injured a   
bit, considering he was a race car driver and the best one around at that   
time.   
  
Weeks had passed and small Haruka started looking up pictures of different   
race cars, and looking up the prices as Keiyra peeked around the door of   
their bedroom, grinning a bit.  
"What are you looking at Haruka?" Quickly as she could, Haruka hid the   
papers and magazines behind her, giving a startled look at her older   
sister.  
"Nothing you would want to know." Suddenly there was a knock at the door   
and the two girls rushed to the stair way to take a look at who it was   
that was there, since they never got visitors before. Na-na opened the   
door and looked at the woman, greeting her warmly.  
"Good morning, sir. What may I do for you today?" The man peered inside   
the house, noticing the two girls in the stair way and smiling, lifting   
his hand up and waving to them. He then returned his attention to the   
older woman and nodded his head.  
"Yes, madam, with all do respects, but it appears that one of these   
children must be taken to the orphanage. Its government policy, if there   
is a grown woman here to take care of one of them. And in our contract,   
that was left by the Tenoh's, they had mentioned that if all else went   
wrong, and they ceased to exist, that we should take the elder child away   
with us. She will be of excellent use to do work in our orphanage." The   
woman stared at the man and shook her head.  
"I am sorry, but I am responsible to take care of these two children."  
"But ma'am, it is our policy that we must fulfill. It was the wish of the   
Tenoh's." The woman shook her head and was about to close the door, when   
the man barged the door open and rushed into the room, picking up the   
older Keiyra and holding her in his arms, carrying her out. Keiyra, not   
believing what was going on started to kick and punch the man before he   
let go. He never let her go till they got to the car, he closed and locked   
up the back door and got into the front seat, driving off into the far   
distance. Haruka, sitting there with a stare at the man was surprised at   
what had happened. Na=na was on the floor weeping that she was not able to   
take care of Keiyra and was not able to protect her in all the needs that   
she needed. Haruka patted her shoulder softly, looking out the open door   
as the car disappeared into the distance.  
"Don't worry, Na-na, we'll find her one day. I'll find her..."  
  
Keiyra watched Rui driving the car up towards St. Hilary's Church as they   
approached, slowing down the car as he got into a parking lot and parked   
the car there. He turned to look into Keiyra's eyes and smiled softly,   
giving her acknowledgement and respect.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to let you be the one to be taken. And by the   
way, we would have never met in the orphanage in the first place." Keiyra   
smiled and nodded her head.  
"You're right, and I'm glad that I met you and we got out of that place   
together on our own." Rui leaned towards Keiyra again and this time,   
planted a soft kiss upon her brow, smiling down into her eyes.  
"You know, you were always the greatest, and I will always love you for   
that." Keiyra blushed, but then her memory was shaken once more.  
"At these times, I am not even so sure if Haruka had meant to leave me in   
that damn place in the first place. Hell, I didn't even like it one bit.   
Why didn't she come with me? But look at the hand that was played by   
fate..." laughing hysterically for the first time, "We met at the pit of a   
race. Can you believe that? And to think I didn't expect any more less   
than that. She became obsessed with that car incident, to tell you. Obsessed."   
Rui sighed and shrugged as he opened the car door and stepped   
out, coming round to her side and opening the door for her before closing   
it as she came out. She looked up into the bright sunny sky, which was   
turning to noon and she gave a wide smile.  
"Today Haruka, you have outdone yourself, but we are not done with you   
just yet."  
  
-----------------  
  
... like I had said, getting there... hehe, please review and let me know  
what you think. ^_^ Do you like the story? Do you not like it? Its all  
up to you. Thank you... 


End file.
